Birthright of Heroes
by woomilla
Summary: Historians often argue about the motivations of Hoshido for the great Hoshido-Valla war. Some say that Hoshido was fighting for revenge. Others argue that it was for overdue justice. The only thing that is a fact is that the Hoshidans called it their Birthright. Rewrite of the routes of Fates with proper world and character building.
1. Chapter 1

Wisps of memories hazed in and out. The war with Hoshido was starting; his siblings are on the verge fighting with the enemy forces and-

"Time to wake up, Lord Corrin!"

 _cold_

The silver haired boy shot awake as the twins sing-songed their morning greetings. Red eyes hazed in and out of focus as he was gently shuffled off the elaborate bed. Jakob quickly brought Corrin's armour up, placing it onto Corrin's frame and lifting the sleepy boy's arms up for his fellow servant. Flora slipped behind him, quickly strapping the many belts onto the young lord as Gunter quickly itemized the agenda for Corrin's day. Felicia rolled in a cart with a steaming breakfast at a painfully slow pace before Jakob whisked the meal onto a table dressed with a crisp white table cloth. Silverware tinkled into place as the young lord was gently led to his dining table.

"-after a light breakfast, you will be meeting with Prince Xander for training. I believe the rest of your siblings will arrive as well, so remember to thank Prince Leo and Princess Elise for your statice flowers that they sent you this morning for your breakfast. Honestly, Lord Corrin, your younger siblings are able to wake earlier than you and-"

The purple flowers in the crystal vase went unnoticed. Corrin was not paying attention.

"I had… a dream…"

Gunter paused and curiously looked at his charge before asking, "My lord?"

"I had a dream that I was… with the Hoshidan army. Xander and the rest of my siblings were arguing with… the some Hoshidans about-" Corrin halted. What were they arguing about? "I'm… not completely awake."

A small oh escaped Flora's throat as she smiled sweetly. "It's just a dream, my lord, but if you need to be woken up, we can help you with that! Felicia, would you please assist me?"

"Sure thing, Flora!" said the pink haired girl as she bounced over.

Panic set into Corrin as the girls once again placed their hands on his cheeks. "Waauuugh! Cold cold cold! I'm awake! I'm totally awake now!"

His servants chuckled and Jakob brought up a warm face cloth on a plate to him. Corrin quickly grabbed with towel and rubbed his chheks in it, quickly relieving the cold burn that lingered on his face. Felicia piped up, chipper as always, "My lord, you better hurry! We mustn't keep your brothers waiting for too long!"

Red eyes snapped to the young maid as slow realization settled into his mind. "Wait- Xander and Leo are already here?"

"You honestly should pay more attention to the good old coot here, my lord. Don't make him repeat himself." Jakob shuddered slightly at his last sentence, but Corrin was busy wolfing down his eggs to care. He continued, "After you are done, Felicia will escort you to the roof for morning practice. Will this be acceptable, young master?"

"Mmnhgmm! Mngmn almost done!" The young man washed down his food with his tea and quickly wiped his mouth with a carefully embroidered napkin. He promptly stood up, almost knocking over his seat as he started for the door. "Thanks for the great food and tea, Gunter, Flora, and Jakob. I'm off! Come on Felicia, today's going to be great!"

* * *

Today was going to be horrible.

Oh, the bruises!

Corrin stumbled onto his rear, barely able to catch his breath. His sword spun uselessly at his side, freshly knocked out of his grip. A new bruise was welling at his waist and he quickly gripped the injury, applying pressure to temporarily ease the pain. Sweat dripped down his brow and Corrin shook his head to toss stray drops away from his eyes. Xander cut a viciously intimidating figure with a training sword at the ready. Healthy curls of blond hair shifted slightly in the wind, revealing the stern face of Corrin's eldest brother.

Xander was not even breathing heavily.

"That's our brother for you." Leo was perched upon a chimney, to Xander's left blind spot. Seigfried sat sheathed on his lap, waiting for its owner to reclaim it after the training session. A similarly solemn gaze was leveled at Corrin by Leo. "You can't expect to beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Corrin."

Corrin rolled his eyes at the sunless sky, barely registering his younger brother's tips or quips. A deep sigh escaped his throat.

It did not go unnoticed by Xander. "Giving up so soon? I expect more of you, Corrin. You are a prince of Nohr! Pick up your sword and try again."

Silver hair drooped down. Corrin was exhausted and he hasn't even seen daylight yet. Leo was right. Xander is truly the strongest knight in Nohr. How could he even think of comparing himself to the brute strength that was his eldest brother? Hell, Xander wasn't even using his legendary blade, Seigfried, which he trained day and night with. "But, Xander, I-"

A gentle, forgiving sigh escaped the eldest's throat. "Listen, Corrin. We train like this so we can defend ourselves from the enemy. Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today, he may not permit you to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever."

Ever? The sword practically gravitated to Corrin's gloved hand. "Are you kidding me? D-Did father really said that? That is insane!"

A shared smile graced his brothers' faces. It was not a little known fact that Corrin hated being quarantined at the Northern Fortress. Determination refueled the fight in the young man's eyes as he jumped back onto his feet, blade in a ready position and feet hopping side to side in anticipation.

Xander couldn't help but laugh. "Motivated aren't we? Let's use that fire to best me in battle, little prince. If you would see the outside world beyond your window, you must defeat me. Prove that all of that time I have devoted to training you has not been in futile! I'll give the first move to you."

The bare footed boy nodded in agreement, carefully assessing his move. Corrin's navy cape billowed after him as he dashed forward. Corrin tightened his grip and swung the sword to Xander's torso, but Xander's sword cut in too quickly. Xander parried Corrin's blade and the blunt sides of the training blade once again pushed the boy out of range.

"Again! You strike timidly and without resolve! You must genuinely try to kill me or else the enemy will kill you first." Unlike his words, Xander waited patiently for Corrin to regain his bearings. Red eyes steeled themselves and the boy ran forward again, blade and feet ready to side step the inevitable parry. Grunts of frustration escaped his throat as his blade barely struck Xander or it was immediately bounced away. Anger and irritation mounted and the isolated prince continued to increase his pace.

Look! Strike, parry, spin-

Corrin stumbled over his feet, cursing as Xander's blade connected to his ribs with a sudden crack. The prince crumpled and Xander let out a shout of surprise. The crown prince knelt beside Corrin, gently laying the young man on his back. Corrin laughed weakly, breathing heavily as the training blade was pried away from his hands. He was so weak. How pathetic. "Haaah, it looks like I'm not going to be able to leave this castle. I'm sorry Xander."

The elder prince hummed in disagreement. "That rib needs to be taken care of, little prince. Don't give up so soon. We will try again once in a few moments. Little brother, do you mind?"

Corrin looked quizzically at his brothers. Today was the last day for Corrin to pass Father's test. What choice did they have? Suddenly, a rush of familiar energy rushed from the earth and a familiar warmth enveloped the two elder princes. "There is a dragon vein here?"

Xander nodded. "Yes. You should have felt it too. Father chose this place for you after your amnesia for a reason. You needed to heal and Northern Fortress is the best place to do it."

Corrin tilted his head, thinking. King Garon didn't visit, nor did he send direct messages to Corrin, but the young man was slightly flattered that his aloof father had chosen such a location for him. He never knew anything outside of fortress, so he had assumed that the warmth of the dead Dusk Dragon's veins weren't anything special. A small tingle settled in his stomach and the pain had started to ebb away.

"Here," Leo had appeared with two water bottles, passing the first one to Corrin. "Rehydrate yourself. You need it after drenching the entire roof with your sweat. Sip slowly, if you need to be reminded to."

Corrin stuck his tongue out at the light hearted jibes, but it quickly changed into a grateful smile. "Thanks Leo." Elegant hands gently pried off the cork and brought the bottle to his mouth. He closed his eyes, quietly enjoying the chilled water sliding down his throat.

Behind Corrin, Leo gave a worried glance to Xander as he offered water. The man gave a knowing smile to his younger brother, "Thank you, Leo."

Leo nodded. "No problem. Corrin?"

"Yeah?"

"Once you finish your water, your ribs should be healed. You should start your training soon if you actually want to leave this place." Corrin turned around and shot his younger brother the worst stink eye he could possibly muster at that moment. Leo only laughed and the silver haired prince tossed his cork at him. "Obviously Corrin is well enough without the rest of his water, Xander. Shall I set up the protective barriers up again?"

"I am not! Give me a few more minutes, you slave driver!"

The eldest prince lightly laughed and shook his head. "I'm afraid Leo is right. The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can leave."

"All right," Corrin sighed and stood up. He felt better and more refreshed in comparison to when he woke up. The dream… what was he dreaming about? The set of blood red eyes closed as he shook his head.

He needed to focus.

Leo had already retreated from the vicinity of danger. A barrier shimmered around the training grounds, protecting it from collateral damage. To be honest, Corrin really didn't care if the castle was damaged. His attention shifted towards his goal. Xander was once again the immovable force in front of him.

The "little prince" gave a mighty battle cry, charging in with renewed vigor. Xander raised his blade, deflecting the first blow. Corrin jumped back into safety; red eyes carefully watching the crown prince. The short moment of rest was all that he needed. Blades struck each other in a drunken hymn and the dance begun once again.

There an opening!

Corrin thrust his blade upwards, knocking aside Xander's sword and settling beside the armored man's neck. The red eyed prince quickly dropped the stance and gave a loud whoop of joy. A smile settled onto Xander's face. "How could I be so careless. Well done, Corrin. You are getting stronger every day."

"Thanks Xander! I couldn't have done it without your… uh, tough love." The young man smiled unabashedly despite the multitudes of bruises covering his body.

"I disagree." Xander shook his head as he began his wind-down stretches. "I believe you have natural talent. Someday, you could even be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr!"

Corrin stared at the man for a brief moment, digesting what Xander said. "Now you're just teasing me!"

The future king tilted his head and the iron eyes bore into Corrin. "You know me, Corrin. I never joke about serious matters. I mean what I say. You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in darkness."

"Xander…" Corrin trailed off and he looked down at the sword sitting in his hand. He… could be a light? A warrior hero? Elise always called him her hero, but that didn't really count, did it?

A sudden groan of annoyance cut into his thoughts and Corrin spun to look at his younger brother. Leo was visibly vexed. "You do know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?"

Corrin back tracked, wondering what set off the young prince. "Leo, he didn't mean-"

Xander chuckled, "Calm down, little brother. You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you are a talented mage with formidable magical abilities."

Leo scowled, "I'm just reminding Corrin that big pointy metal sticks aren't the only path to power. There is politics, scholarly pursuits, governance, finances, and many more. We really need help with them as the Hoshidan Wa-"

Corrin laughed nervously while Xander watched on with amusement. This was going to take a few hours if Corrin didn't do anything to stop Leo's lectures. The prince cut off Leo mid sentence, "That reminds me of something I've been meaning to tell you, Leo."

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Is it important enough to derail the conversation?"

Corrin brought his gloved hands up to his collars, gently wiggling the corners. A bright smile crossed his face and he couldn't hold back the laughter in his voice, "Your collar is inside out."

Horror. "What?"

"It would appear that someone got dressed while still half asleep." Xander stopped his stretches, opting to walk over and give an equally cheeky smile.

"W-Why didn't you say something earlier?" Leo ran off to the side, fumbling with his buckles as he tried to strip his armor. Corrin only laughed harder as the boy struggled to peel off his shirt.

"It's cute that you would do something like that." The crown prince smiled, but it was quickly dropped when he saw Leo's shoulders slightly droop in embarrassment. "It makes you very lovable, Leo.

Of course, with all of the cunning of the world and tact, Corrin immediately shouted, "Cutie patootie Leo!"

Xander hid a smile behind his hand as Leo turned into a brilliant shade of crimson and began to bicker with the middle brother. The silver haired boy sing-songed little teases as the blond shot back sharp retorts. As a result, they were both completely unprepared for the incoming missile known as Princess Elise.

The bright blur of pink, yellow, and black tackled the two and crashed into the metal roof. Undeterred, Elise popped up, pinning both of her brothers in down in one fell swoop. "Corrin! Are you done training? Did you miss me? Can you leave the castle? Did you like my flowers that Leo and I grew? Can you play with me now? I'm worried about you. Do you like it when I visit? Corrin, I like spending time with you. It makes me happy."

Corrin sat up and readjusted the little girl in his lap, laughing as she bounced in excitement. "I can't play right now, Elise, but I do greatly enjoy your visits.

"Yaaay! I love you so much!" Her smile was still brightly plastered on her face as she wrapped her arms around Corrin in a hug. "I love you more than anything in the whole wide world!"

Corrin smiled and hugged the little princess who giggled in delight.

Leo groaned underneath both of them.

"Corrin! Are you alright dear?" Camilla sauntered up and leaned forward to peer into the pile of her younger siblings. She put a hand under the young man's face, tilting it towards her as she gave him a once over. "Did you get hurt at all? If you did, let me know right away so I can take extra special care of you."

"I'm perfectly fine, Camilla. As always, thank you for your concern."

"I was worried about you too, Corrin!"

"I know, Elise. I know."

Leo tried to shift Corrin's leg from his neck, but the boy was unable to reach with both siblings pinning down his arms. "Your armor. In wind…pipe. Need air."

Corrin looked down to Elise. "Do you think we should sit on him a little longer?"

"Okay!" Elise clambered over her favoured brother's shoulder to peer at the purpling blond. "Sorry, Leo! Corrin wants to sit on you for a little longer!"

With a free arm, Leo smacked Corrin and the latter relented, laughing lightly as his younger brother gasped for air. "You are surprisingly… happy… for someone… who… nearly choked his own… brother…"

"Ohhh? Well, I for one think his unconditional cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leo. Besides, you know Corrin wouldn't hurt you like that. He loves us all." Camilla smiled cheerfully, blind to the look of utter despair on the boy's face.

"Well said, Camilla. Everyone of you is so dear to me." Corrin smiled and placed the reluctant princess back on the ground. He knelt by Leo, helping the younger prince back onto his legs. His gloved hands picked up Leo's nearby armor and carefully helped him buckle it back into place. "You've all been so patient and kind since I lost my memory. I don't even mind being quarantined when I'm with you. I'm so grateful to have you all.

A soft smile crossed Xander's face as he finally stepped up. "We are grateful to have you as well, Corrin. However, I have some good-"

"Hey, hey, nononono Xander, let ME tell him." Camilla practically bounced to her elder brother's side, hooking her arm under his as she turned to speak to Corrin. "We have wonderful news, Corrin! Father asked us to take you back to the capital!

Corrin blinked. "Wait? Really? Does that mean I passed Father's test?"

He could have sworn Xander was going easy on him and that it wouldn't count.

The two elder siblings smiled and Camilla continued, "Yes. It means that you can finally leave this drafty fortress. You must have been so lonely all this time separated from the rest of the world, but now you'll be free."

Elise hopped up and down, waving her arms for Corrin's attention. "Oh wow! Isn't that wonderful?"

"It… It really is. Thanks Elise. Wow… I'm finally leaving this place… Maybe now I can join you all as a soldier fighting for Nohr?" Hopeful scarlet eyes gleamed in delight at the new prospect.

Xander smiled at the man, and begun leading his siblings to the exit of the roof. "There will be plenty of time to discuss the details with father. Let us depart for home.

Jakob and Lilith bowed deeply as the royal family climbed down from the roof. "Milords, please follow me. Lilith has prepared your horses for your trip."

Corrin smiled brightly at the timid girl, "Thank you Lilith! Are you coming with us?"

She smiled, "Yes. Gunter asked me to come along to care for your horses, Lord Corrin. Congratulations, my lord. I hear you can finally leave the fortress."

"Thank you! I'm glad to hear it. I'd miss you if you weren't coming along too. I don't know if I can handle all of them on my own, so your help is greatly appreciated." Corrin slowed his pace so he could chat with the stable girl. "You really have a knack for animals. The horses and livestock all listen to you. The only thing that I might be able to boast about is the fact that I nursed a baby bird when I was young."

The young woman paused. A sharp look of discomfort crossed her face. "Ah… yes…"

"Lilith is something wrong?" Corrin stopped their tracks, peering closely at Lilith with a worried gaze.

"Oh…" She waved her hands in the air, dismissing the idea. "Oh, no, it's nothing."

Elise stepped in the conversation, hooking her arm under Corrin's. The prince wondered if she was copying Camilla from earlier. "Isn't it obvious, Corrin? Lilith is sad because she is going to miss you."

"Miss me? But she's coming with us."

"Oh right. Well then, I bet she's sad 'cause she won't have you to herself anymore." The puzzled look on her face was quickly changed into a sweet smile. Her purple eyes assessed the apparent new threat for Corrin's attention. "You've always been especially fond of our brother, haven't you, Lilith?"

"Oh! I… er-"

Thankfully for Lilith, Gunter cut in at that moment. "Lord Corrin, Lady Elise, please come this way. Your siblings are on their mounts and are waiting for you."

The trio quickened their pace. The horses whinnied in delight at the blue haired stable maiden and Elise gave a childish pout. Corrin just laughed as Jakob whisked him away to his horse. A steady hand helped Corrin up his horse and a slightly melancholic mood settled over the young butler. "Flora and I have been assigned here to watch over the Fortress while Felicia and the old man will accompany you on your trip. We will take good care of the castle in your absence."

Corrin smiled and gently squeezed Jakob's hand in thanks. "Of course you will. Thank you. I hope to see both of you again soon… just not here."

Corrin focused in front of him. Gunter and Xander were preparing the front guard. Felicia sat awkwardly on her horse, apparently she and Leo were in charge of rear guard. Elise was currently happily chatting with Lilith who was handling a pack mule on top of her own ride. He can hear the foot soldiers outside of the stables, murmuring in anticipation for the trip back to the capital. Corrin shifted into a slightly more comfortable position on his horse.

He was excited to be finally free of these stone walls, but there was one last thing on his mind.

"Leo?"

"What is it, Corrin?"

"Your shirt is still inside out."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for your patience of making it this far into the story. This is where I start to deviate from IS' original story of asskissing Corrin to, well, actual story telling and world building. It's a slow process and I wish I could speed it up without absolutely degrading the process.

* * *

Garon sat on his throne stroking his beard, quietly stroking his beard. The Minister of War, Iago, stood next to his left and watched the royal siblings with a careful eye. Camilla and Xander stood tall and two younger siblings shifted outwards, allowing Corrin to situate himself in the middle.

The silver haired man began to wonder why he wanted to escape the Northern Fortress so badly to Castle Krakenburg. Yes, the capital was large and had much larger population that the drafty old fort, but something was missing. The people and merchants lacked life in their eyes. The roads and halls that the young prince traveled through were well lit, but no warmth settled into his bones.

A voice that Corrin had nearly forgotten spoke up, "You have passed the test. I am told you are now a warrior almost on par with Xander." Corrin nodded solemnly, only stopping when he caught a mysterious glint in King Garon's eye when he continued. "You finally possess the power to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world."

Corrin was startled, but a quick glance to his siblings betrayed nothing. He could be a hero. He most definitely can be a hero, especially with the blessings of his father. Bold, brave Elise piped up, "but Father, will Corrin be all right outside of the fortress?"

Before Iago could scold the little princess for interrupting, Camilla's velvety tones backed her up. "Yes, Father, I worry about that as well. Isn't it dangerous for Corrin to live outside of the fortress' magical barrier?"

Corrin eyes narrowed in betrayal. He fought for his freedom and he didn't spend hours upon hours training for his sisters to send him back. The young prince took a deep breath to reel in the bite of frustration. A smile crossed his face and he hoped that it would reach his eyes, "I appreciate your concern, but I earned my way here and I'm ready to fight."

Garon gave a toothy grin, "Excellent. As you know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido."

"Yes, father."

"War is no simple business. The enemies will try to kill you. They have starved our people. They have already inflicted heavy wounds on our land and people. Are you ready to face them?"

Corrin shrugged, only stopping to shoot a sly grin at his king, "It's not like I could lose the war with Hoshido any more than you have."

A deafening silence sat in the hall. Xander looked like he was about to keel over from heart strain and Elise cowered behind Camilla. Iago stepped forward, voice creeping into an undignified pitch for the courts only to be halted Garon's laughter. The old man had a hand on his belly and laughing his heart and lungs out. With a grin, Corrin knelt down onto his knees, carefully waiting until the king had calmed down.

Garon stood up, knees still shaky from laughter and he walked towards his children. His eyes were focused on kneeling man in front of him, thankfully blind to Xander's pale face and Camilla struggling to hide her own laughter. The smile was still on his face as he searched Corrin's eyes, "We'll see about that, child."

Corrin gave a knowing smile and prostrated himself, pressing his head against the red carpet.

"I, Corrin, the second son of the King of Nohr, Garon the Great, and of the Northern Fortress swear that I will serve you to protect you and the interests of the Nation of Nohr with my blood and life."

"I, King Garon of Nohr, hear your honest pledge. Rise, my child, for we are both sons of this land." With that, Corrin lifted his head and took the proffered hand. Garon did not hide his strength. With barely a hint of effort on his part, the king heaved Corrin back onto his feet. Corrin stumbled a little, but the king had already moved on, opting to settle back onto his throne.

"When was the last time I told this tale of ages? Of our blood and strength?"

Elise smiled and rocked back and forth on her feet, only stilling when Camilla's hand rested on the small of her back. The little princess barely wiped the grin off of her face as she mouthed the words of 'story time!' to Corrin. The silver prince smiled back and turned his attention back to his father.

His eyes were lost, focused on some invisible force in the room. "We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons."

Leo, a talented mage and nothing that Corrin really wanted to dabble with, helpfully cast an illusion in front of the king and twelve dragons sprung to life. Some were red, another was blue. The ones that caught Corrin's attention were the two dragons in the centre. King Garon pointed a finger at a dragon. Its white wings were borderline skeletal and translucent feathers of energy collapsed upon itself, sending the dragon onto its knees.

"This is our enemy. The Dawn Dragon."

Corrin felt nothing at the screaming dragon, only smiling when Camilla told Leo to lower the theatrics of his little light show. The youth sighed and lowered his shoulders as a heavy claw clasped onto the Dawn Dragon's neck, dragging it down as it lashed at the shadow of a dragon that was pinning it down to the lands below.

Garon nodded to the melanistic dragon. "This is the Dusk Dragon. Enough, Leo."

The boy bowed and waved his tricks away and Corrin's attention fell back onto his King. "The First Dragons deigned to give us humans strength. Nohr lives on the corpse of the Dusk Dragon and her rulers, us of the royal family, inherited the contract of strength and will of the Dusk Dragon. The proof of our blood allows us to use the dragon veins of both the Dusk and Dawn. As inheritors of that divine strength, we could learn to wield that power to destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you."

Corrin pursed his lips, "Yes, father and I have trained every day to become more like my siblings."

Garon laughed again, "Indeed, you do show promise. But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr.

A flash of light appears in front of Corrin. An ominous blade sits in front of him, glowing with purple and a moving eye. The blade is crooked and it looked to be hewn from a stone that caused a headache if you stared at it too long. Corrin is amazed at the blade floating in front of him.

Garon smiled a heartless grin at the child's wonder. "This is Glangari, a sword infused with magic from another world. It was a favored weapon of one of my enemies, but I believe that you can put this sword to good use. With this sword at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease."

"Thank you for this generous gift, Father." Corrin could barely hide the elation in his voice. Father had given him a sword with a name, vanquished from an old enemy. He could barely hide the growing smirk on his face as he caught Xander's expression. Yes, perhaps he could even be stronger than Xander with this blade. Power lapped at his wrist and he gave the blade an experimental whirl.

Satisfied, Garon turned to one his soldiers standing to the side of the throne, "Bring out the prisoners. We shall see Corrin's strength for ourselves."

A vicious smile crossed the young man's face. This will be interesting.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


End file.
